


Struggling

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	Struggling

As Tom sat on the plane ready to come home it had been 4 long months to say the lest. 4 long months away from his bed, 4 months away from his family, 4 months away from anything British and 4 long months away from you. You had both meet two almost three years ago, in a small little posh department stop, you happen to be working at. You happened to be working that day. As the handsome tall Brit walked in looking for a dress shirt last minute. For a last minute event. When he walked in almost all the girls fought over who was going to help him. But you hadn’t even noticed him walked in as you were busy just trying to make the time go faster folding shirts with your back was to him. 

He had told the other girls he was just looking and would let them know if he needed any help. As he browsed slowly made his way towards you. You were still in your own little world until you turned around and he was only a few feet away from you causing you to jump. As he towered over you shot frame. It had yet to down on you who he was. He asked for your help, only yours. And you helped him. Picking out the right shirt for him. He remembered after that day, he stopped by few more time alway finding something to buy from you. He had took a liking to you right away, it was like he was drawn to you. This had gone on for a few months. Until he found the courage to ask you out on a date. Though it took you a month to realize that you had been helping the Tom Hiddleston. On if England most perfect gentleman. 

Tom asked you to be his girlfriend shortly after that. And after a year he has asked you to move in with him. Though you had yet to tell him your little secret. It wasn’t until about two month of living with him was when he found out. What you had been hiding from you. He had an event that he had to attend to and you unfortunately could not make. But you did watch on tv as he made his way down the red carpet. He talked it up to everyone that approached him. Then his ex walked up to him and it was as like nothing happened between the two. They talked like they hadn’t broken up. Though it was in Tom’s nature not to be rude to people let alone ex’s. His mum would skin him alive not matter what. 

Though for you, you forgot this little tidbit as the panic kicked in, depression set its sight on you, and that was when it all happened so fast as you made you way to the bathroom. When Tom came home. He called for you as he slid his shoes off setting the key on the hook by the door. He loosened his tie as he made his way in the house. He thought maybe you went to bed. Walking up the stairs towards the bed room you both shared. Finally taking the tie off as he opened the bedroom door. Unbuttoning the first two button on his shirt. The shirt that happened to be the first shirt he bought when he first laid eyes on you. 

He heard the shower running, when he realized you were not in bed. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom. He though he would slide in behind you in the shower. What he didn’t expect was to see you sitting on the floor, knees to your chest, head buried in your arms cry. While small amounts of blood washed down the drain. Tom rushed in fully clothed grabbing ahold of you. That was when he realized what you did. You suffer from self harm. You just wanted, needed to feel something. To feel that pain once more. After that night and him reassuring you that you were the only one for him. Of course he had asked you questions on why you never told him. And it wasn’t like he was beyond pissed at you. And it took all his will not to yell at you or start a fight. After that Tom found way to try and help you any think he could do. To make it better.

Tom wanted to surprise, he was not supposed to be home for another month. He was happy to be able to come home early. He stretched his long legs after getting off the plane, it had been a long flight. Though he was able to sleep for most of it. As he called a cab. He stopped by a flower shop. Wanting to pick you up something nice. Maybe take it you out to dinner. Not wanting you to have to cook later that night. Though he also thought of just doing take out and having a night in curled up with his favorite girl. 

Once the cab pulled up to the house you both shared. Pulling his luggage out. With a heavy sigh he was happy to be home. Making his way inside. It was early in the morning as he made his way into the quiet house. Knowing you were still sound asleep. Leaving his luggage by the door. He headed up stairs only wanting to go back to sleep with you in his arms. He stripped his clothes of as he made his way into the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes to be picked up for a later time. Almost tripping over his pants when he tried to take them off. Leaving only his boxers on. 

Slowly opening the door, trying not to wake you up. He spotted you sound asleep clutching on to his pillow for dear life. It made him chuckle as he crawled into bed behind you. Nuzzling your neck. His hand rub along your arms feeling the old scare that have headed since the last incident. That Tom helped you through. And he was happy to feel that while he was gone there was no knew one. As you slowly stirred.

“Tom?” You said half asleep. Moving you head to look at him. “You’re home early.” You smiled. As you turned around in his arms. Snuggle in to his chest. 

“I decided it was time to come home. That and I missed you.” He kissed the top of your head rubbing your back as you both feel back to sleep. Knowing Tom would always be there for you no matter what knowing you could talk with him. That he would stop everything for you his one true love.


End file.
